Luke and Yula's Xmas Oneshot
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Please don't hurt me on this story. It's Luke and Yula's oneshot that is my xmas present from me for all of you. Read and Review please.


**This is a Luke Triton and Yula Alanabard Christmas one-shot, I plan on making a rated M one for new years. If I did a bad job please don't hurt me, =(, I really don't mean too but go easy please. Oh, for the M one, they will be older =) I'm sorry this is short but I really don't have any good ideas.**

A girl around eleven sat by a window watching snow fall and other kids around her age, younger, and older play outside. She put her face in the crook of her elbow and coughed, her light blue eyes opened with tears trying to escape caused by the pain in her throat, her pale skin was being covered by a dark blue dress that had white frills around the collar. "Of all days to be sick," she said to herself, "It's on Christmas day and my family is out on vacation again."

A knock was heard on the door that led to her room, her light brown hair blocked her eyesight for a little bit , a white bow held most of her hair out of her eyes, "It's open," she said confused.

The door opened and a boy around eleven came in, a light blue hat had snowflakes on top of it and protected his light blonde-brown hair from the snow, he had a blue scarf wrapped around his neck with a light blue sweater and a white undershirt, khaki shorts with a brown straps covered most of his legs and brown shoes protected his feet from the snow, he smiled at the girl, "Hi Yula."

She blinked, "Hi Luke, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting you, of course," he replied taking the scarf off and hanging it up on a nearby coat rack, "what else would I be doing?"

"Enjoying the weather outside," Yula replied as she counted on her fingers, "Spending time with your family, spending time with Professor Layton, spending time with animals, or playing with your friends."

Luke laughed, "I'm used to London weather, my family doesn't listen to me ever since my little sister is born, I love her don't get me wrong but my parents told me to be scarce, Professor Layton is at the university doing paperwork, the animals are in hibernation or finding food, and my friend is inside sick."

"Surely you have more friends than me," she replied as Luke sat on the floor.

"I do, but they don't mean as much to me like you do," he replied. "Besides, Professor Layton taught me to put a ladies need first."

Yula sat on her knees on the floor next to Luke smiling, "Thanks Luke, I would've been lonely on Christmas eve."

"Your parents on vacation," Luke asked. Yula nodded in response, "I guess both of our parents forgot about us during Christmas."

"I just wish I wasn't sick," Yula said as she rested her head on Luke's shoulder unconsciously, causing Luke to blush slightly.

"Well," Luke said, "if you wasn't sick, you'd still be inside in case of you catching a cold."

"That's true," Yula closed her eyes, "I just wish I wasn't so sick all the time."

Luke laughed, "I don't." Yula looked at him, "What?"

"Do you enjoy seeing me suffer, knowing that you have more freedom than what I do?"

He shook his head, "No, you don't take advantage of everyday things and make some people, like me, rethink about what we have and don't take them for granted. You remind us of how precious life is."

Yula closed her eyes and thought about it, "Thanks, Luke, that's what I need to know. It actually gives me a reason on why I'm here."

"You wasn't a mistake Yula," Luke replied rubbing her back. "Life wouldn't be the same without you."

"I know, but whenever my family is on vacation, I feel like it is because I'm alone and no one comes in to check upon me or give me a call."

"Well, then next time it happens, let me know." Luke said, "Professor Layton gives Flora and me an allowance and I've saved mine up and I'll use it to come to Mystic Harbor."

Yula lifted her head up and looked at him, surprised evident in her eyes, "What, but Luke won't Professor Layton get mad?"

"I'm sure he would, but he taught me some tricks without even knowing," Luke said winking.

Yula tilted her head, "Are you going to use his gentleman ways against him, for me?"

"You know me so well," Luke replied smiling, "Since you know me so well, what do you think is on my mind?"

"Food," she replied as Luke stood up.

"That's correct," he offered her hand to help her up, "shall we go raid your fridge?"

She took his hand and got up, "Now, does a gentleman raid a lady's fridge?"

"No, but my parents only have baby food," Luke replied sighing, "I watched them feed my little sister and they ate it like it was real food."

Yula laughed, "I don't think your parents had any problems with feeding you."

"I hope not, I hope they didn't feed me that stuff either," Luke shruddered at that thought.

Yula smiled as they reached the kitchen, "I'm glad that you're the way you are, I wouldn't change anything about you."

Luke made Yula and himself a sandwicth, he sat down and started to eat his when Yula gave him a peck on the cheek giggling as he took a big gulp and his face went a bright red.

"What was that for?" he asked as he gaped for a few moments trying to find the right words.

"Well, the time was symmetrical at 11:11:11 and when that happens, you usually try to make a wish and for being a great friend that nobody could ask for more," was her reply.

~~Two months later~~

"I finally get to go on an adventure with you two," Flora said.

"Why of course," Professor Layton said, "We didn't mean to leave you in the dark in the past."

"I'm afraid," Luke said as he swallowed a potato chip, "I cannot come with this time."

Professor Layton nearly dropped his teacup that he got done refilling while Flora dropped her plate that was filled with potato chips, "What?" Flora asked.

"I cannot come one this adventure," was his reply. His voice was calm and smooth while his eyes were shut.

"Luke," Professor Layton said shocked, "You never missed a chance for an adventure. What, may I ask, is making you miss this one."

Luke opened his eyes and smiled, "I believe I have made a promise to someone close to me that I plan on keeping so I might want to try to get used it because it's going to happen quite a lot. Oh, before I forgot, I'm going to need my allowances to get to Mystic Harbor."

"Mystic Harbor," Flora asked confused, "Where's that?"

"Why do you need to go there?" the Professor asked.

"Because a true gentleman, always helps a lady out in need," Luke replied smiling, laughing inside as he kept as vague as he can for now.

**I'm sorry it's short but it's the best I can think off. Happy Holidays and sorry it's late. Please don't hurt me but review.**


End file.
